kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Li
You may be looking for Po's adoptive father, Mr. Ping. | Gender = Male | Eye color = Green | Fur color = Black and white | Clothing = green cape, pants | Other attributes = | Also known as = Panda Dad (in credits) | Status = Living | Residence = Panda Village (formerly) Panda Hideout | Occupation = Farmer | Family = Po (biological son) Po's mother (wife) | Combat style = Unspecified | Films = Kung Fu Panda 2 | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda 2 | Voiced by = IMDb.com - "Kung Fu Panda 2" (in Po's dream) }} Po's father (credited as Panda Dad in the credits) is a and the biological father of Po. He was separated from his wife and son during the massacre of his home village by Lord Shen and his wolves. His name is currently unknown. Biography In Kung Fu Panda 2 's father fighting off wolves]] Many years prior to the events of the film, Po's father lived happily with his wife and infant son in the Panda Village. But one day, an evil peacock by the name of Lord Shen and a pack of wolves invaded their home, bent on annihilating all of the pandas. In the chaos, Boss Wolf and another wolf attempted to kill the young Po, but his father defended him and swatted the wolves away with a rake, damaging Boss Wolf's left eye and scarring it for life. Po's father then told his wife to take their son and run, which she did. It is unknown what exactly happened to Po's father during and after the battle, but he did manage to survive and presumably fled away from his home with other surviving pandas, spending the following years in hiding. In the film, Po's father was first seen in one of Po's nightmares, where he and his wife told Po how they replaced him with a radish that was better at Kung Fu than he was. At the very end of the film, Po's father was seen living in a hidden village far away from the Valley of Peace with many other pandas. He suddenly became aware of Po's existence and proclaimed, "My son is alive", overlooking the view of the other pandas in his village with hope. Personality Po's father appeared to be a happy farmer who cared about his family when Po saw him in his visions. He also showed bravery and a distinct sense of protectiveness, as shown when he defended his wife and infant son and fought back the wolves who attacked his village. Though in a nightmare, Po saw him and his mother disregarding him as their son, having replaced him with a radish. In the end of Kung Fu Panda 2, decades after he had presumably lost his wife and child, Po's father mysteriously found out that his son was alive, and seemed pleased after becoming aware of this. Fighting Style Though Po's father was only seen using a farming tool as a weapon, it proved sufficient enough to injure his opponents. He was able to hold off the wolves and escape alive when they invaded his village. Relationships His wife Po's father was seen happy and content as he stood with his wife in Po's final flashback, meaning he likely loved her. During the village raid, he told her to take their infant son and run away as he held off the wolves, and she did so. It marked the last time Po's father was seen with his wife. Po Po's father was shown to love his son. During the village raid, when Boss Wolf and another wolf attacked his son, Po's father furiously defended the child with nothing more than a farming rake, and told his wife to take their son and run away. After the raid, it is likely that Po's father believed Po was killed along with his mother, as he was seen surprised and hopeful after realizing that Po was alive at the end of Kung Fu Panda 2. Clothing During his younger days, Po's father went without a shirt and simply wore a pair of well-worn, patched-up pants and a striped belt that reached up over his stomach. At the end of Kung Fu Panda 2, he was seen wearing a well-spun green cloak with tree branch patterns and brown lining. This cloak seemed to set him apart from the other pandas in the hideout, and is similar in color and style to Shifu and Oogway's jade-colored wrapping. Trivia *According to producer Melissa Cobb, Po recalls his father in his flashbacks as "a powerful farmer, strong, but a bit rough around the edges."Miller-Zarneke, Tracey. The Art of Kung Fu Panda II, p. 63. : *The voice actor for Po's father, , has also provided the voices for Shifu and other characters in the Kung Fu Panda television series and video games. Gallery Images PoFatherConcept1.JPG|Concept drawings of Po's father by Nicolas Marlet PoParentsConcept.JPG|Concept artwork of Po's parents by Nico Marlet and Raymond Zibach View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Film Characters Category:Bears